Inner Strength
by spootycup
Summary: 2 sets of Turtles Different Dimensions (Of course Leo-Centric) Different but please try it...2 parts
1. Default Chapter

_**INNER STRENGTH**_

This is a story of multi dimensions…Italics is for the Other Dimension (not what we are used too), I don't like using this word, but it is the best I can come up with instead of different dimension… I know the characters are all wrong, but again it is a different dimension who knows how many of us there are out there and what we ourselves are like… This is just a fun story that I thought would make people think of the possibilities… I like to thank a couple people **Leo O'Neil** for coming up with the title Thank you babe… And **GalaxyTraveler** for some inspiration you're the greatest "C." The Turtles are not mine remember that….Oh ENJOY!!!!

_It was an average day for the turtles…Leonardo was practicing his Kata's, Donatello was in his lab, and Michelangelo was watching T.V._

"_Hey, Mikey want to do some sparring!" Called Leo…_

"_Sure, be there in a minuet." Mikey yelled back._

_Just as Mikey was getting up to work out with Leo the lair door slammed open._

"_STUPID IDIOTS!" Yelled a very angry Raphael._

_Mikey backed away from his angry brother and sat back down to watch T.V. not saying a word to Raph._

"_I swear I hate humans. I don't know why I am friends' with one. They are all stupid…Mike why aren't you practicing? Get going I want the T.V." Raph moved towards the couch and Mikey quickly got up and ran into the dojo. "Stupid baby brother."_

"_Geez, Mikey you didn't have to run in here." Leo laughed as his brother almost ran into him._

"_Raph's back, Leo and he's really angry. Let's stay out of his way for awhile, you wanted to spare right?" Mikey asked shaking._

"_Did he hurt you?" Leo angrily asked._

"_No, no I'm fine. Leo you are just getting better don't worry about it. Let's spare, PLEASE."_

"_OK Mikey. I won't get in it with Raph. No weapons just sparing ok?"_

"_Great…I'm gonna kick your shell "Big Bro." _

"_In your dreams Mikey, only in your dreams." _

_Mikey and Leo sparred and fooled around for about an hour each forgetting about Raph and his mood and just enjoying the others company._

"_And then he like…"_

"_WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" Came a very deep voice from the doorway._

"_Raph. We were just sparing and stopped for a bit. Do you want to use the dojo?"_

"_Actually sparring sounds great. Let's go a round Mike." Raph smiled evilly._

"_How about I spar with you Raph. Mikey was just going to go out and get a drink." Leo told his brother after seeing the fear in Mikey's eyes._

"_Yeah, that would be even more fun. I won't have to hold back now will I "Ex-Fearless Leader." Raph laughed as he took his sai's out of his belt. Mikey got up from the floor as Leo stood up and got his weapons. _

"_Leo, your not 100 percentyet. Maybe I should spar with him. He goes easier on me."_

"_No, remember last time. He might go easy but not that easy. We need to be in top form, the Shredder's forces are growing in numbers we don't need you out with a concussion like last time. I'll be fine. Get out of here and stay with Donnie for a bit."_

"_But, Leo…"_

"_Go, now. It will be fine Mikey I promise." Leo smiled and patted Mikey's shell. Mike didn't look convince but left as Leo instructed with a quick glance at Raph._

"_Now that the twerp is gone, shall we dance?" Raph came at Leo with his sai's. Leo blocked and kicked Raph with his foot. "Lucky shot. Now this is gonna get rough."_

"_Raph, lets stop this before someone really gets hurt. I don't know why you are so angry, but this is not going to help." Leo tried to reason with his hotheaded brother and missed a block and got cut in the arm._

"_Nah, I like this. I like watching our "Ex-Fearless Leader" bleed." Raph moved in and Leo jumped back. "I'm tired of you always trying to make peace, I'm tired of you being perfect and I am just plan sick of you. If Splinter wasn't always cooped up in his room he would see what a loser you are."_

"_Raph enough. Why don't you go cool off in your room. We all need to be in fighting condition just in case." Leo again blocked an attack from Raph and started attacking instead of defending._

"_It's about time you fought back. I am ready for the Shredder. We should be out there right now facing him. But NO we have to wait. I'm sick of waiting I am sick of humans but right now I am sick of you. STOP TALKING AND FIGHT."_

_Raph got really angry when Leo was about to speak again and did a round house that Leo couldn't block and he went down. His lip was bleeding and his eye was turning black. Leo was shook and didn't have time to block when Raph punched him in the face again and all went black for Leo. "Never take your eyes off your opponent. Too bad, that was not that fun." Raph left the dojo and went into his room not bothering to call his other brother's to check on Leo._

_One hour later…_

"_Hey Donnie, I think he's coming to." Came an excited voice._

"_Yeah he is Mikey. Leo, Leo can you hear me? Open your eyes."_

"_What…What happened…"_

----------

"Ok guys keep it up. Donnie keep that shoulder up. Mikey stop goofing around, Raph try turning your hand to the right some more?"

"Geez, Leo you think we get it by now. You can stop nagging us to death." Came Raph's reply.

"Well, Raph I can take you down with one punch the way you are training. Guys how many times do I have to tell you…This is for real, we have to train to make sure we are ready for the Shredder. We were not last time and if it wasn't for Sensei we wouldn't be here. Now please for me?"

"You know Leo how about we spar for a bit. That will get the juices flowing and I would love to just get some aggression out." Raph said as he stopped his kata's.

"Fine, pair up."

"You and me "Fearless Leader."

"No, I think I will take Don. You got Mikey, and be nice." Leo laughed at the shocked expression that Raph gave him when he said he wasn't sparing with him.

"What! We always spar."

"Well not today. I want us to have different opponents to try different things. It's getting to easy to beat you Raph." Leo laughed and turned his back on his brother enjoying a small victory. Raph was pissed as hell and charged Leo. Leo quickly hearing his brother's angry steps turned around and jumped away from his brother. "Raph it was a joke calm down."

"Geez, Raph Leo was just joking lets spar." Mikey said from where he and Donnie where watching the beginnings of a fight.

"That wasn't funny Leo, you take it back. I can kick your shell anytime anywhere." Raph stood looking furiously at his brother with his fists clenched at his sides.

"It was a joke Raph, calm down. You're a great fighter, and if you applied yourself you would be even better. I just wanted to get a rise out of you. Were you going to take my head off for a joke?" Leo asked.

"Look, I…um…sorry. I got a little angry. Let's get to sparring ok." Leo nodded and walked towards Donnie. Mikey walked to Raph.

"Come on Raphy show me what you got." Mikey danced around his big brother and laughed.

"Can it goof-ball." Raph smiled at his little brother and waited until he stopped dancing around.

"Begin Guys!" Came Leo's voice from the other side of the dojo.

"Begin guys…" Raph mimicked, as he and Mikey got into their stance.

"I heard that Lame-brain." Leo replied.

"Sorry, OH GREAT and POWERFUL LEADER, SIR!" Raph shouted and saluted.

"Just get to sparring Raph." Leo shook his head and looked at Donnie who laughed at Raph.

"Well, he is your brother Leo." Donnie supplied.

"He's yours too Don, so don't just put him in my group." Leo and Donnie bowed to each other and started to spar.

The next hour went quickly for the guys and everyone was happy when Leo called it quits.

"Ok, lets get cleaned up and have some lunch. I am starving." Said the turtle in blue.

"About time." Shouted Mikey as he ran out of the dojo.

"I agree with Mikey I want to finish one of the projects I started." Donnie said as he left too.

"Well, just me and you Leo. Want to spar a bit, just to spar?" Raph looked at his brother with a smirk.

"I don't know Raph, you think you can take me?"

"In my sleep "Fearless Leader." The two brothers got in their fighting stances and waited.

"Whenever your ready Raph." Leo taunted.

"Oh how about now!" Raph charged at Leo and Leo leaped over him. Leo landed behind Raph and kicked him in the shell. Raph stumbled but didn't fall and turned and started attacking. Leo blocked punch after punch and threw in some of his own.

Raph and Leo were so focused on each other that neither noticed that Leo was getting closer and closer to one of Mikey's nunchucks lying on the floor where Mike dropped it to run out of the dojo to make lunch. Raph threw a punch towards Leo's face, which Leo blocked, but he needed to step back out of reach for another punch.

Leo's stepped on the nunchuck and quickly lost his balance. His arms went around like a pinwheel and next thing Leo knew he was falling and hearing Raph call his name… Then Nothing….

------------

"_Oh, geez Leo you scared us. It's been like 2 hours. Raph must of knocked you good." Donnie said._

"_What? God my head hurts. Can I sit up Donnie?"_

"_Let me help." Donnie helped Leo to a sitting position. "Mikey told me what happened. You are going to have a black eye and you won't be able to drink anything without it hurting for a while. You should of called me Leo. After the last time…I just don't want anything to happen like that again."_

"_Donnie, I don't know what you are talking about…Last time? My head is killing me. Last thing I remember was me and Raph sparring I was winning of course." Leo smiled and looked at his brother's faces and stopped smiling. "Ok, what happened? Is Raph ok? I don't remember hurting him? Guys why do you look like someone died?"_

"_Um, Leo maybe you should lie down again. Donnie maybe Raph scrambled his brains a little too much." Mikey said to his purple- banded brother._

"_Look, guys I'm fine. Actually I must of tripped over something, but what could I have tripped over? MIKEY?"_

"_What, I didn't leave anything in there when I left."_

"_You didn't? You left so fast to get lunch that you left your nunchucks on the floor instead of picking them up after sparring with Raph." Leo looked disapprovingly at his brother._

"_Leo. I never sparred with Raph. Donnie check him out again."_

_Just as Donnie was about to do so Raph barged in. "Oh is he finally awake?" Leo looked up at Raph with surprise. Why was Raph so angry?_

"_Yeah, I'm awake. Next time I'll make sure Mikey cleans up before we spar." Leo said with a small smile._

"_Whatever. Mike did you start lunch yet or what? After my victory I'm hungry."_

"_I'll start it right now Raph, what did you want?" Mikey asked timidly._

"_What else stupid pizza, geez I live with idiots." Raph grumbled._

"_Hey what the shell is your problem Raph. Don't talk to Mikey like he's your slave." Leo got off the bed and swayed, but then stood up. "Look Raph, I don't know what happened after I got knocked out, but whatever is wrong with you don't take it out on this family. Now I am going to meditate in my room, Mikey whenever lunch is ready let me know. No rush. Take your time. And Raph just go calm down somewhere."_

_Leo walked past his surprised and angry hotheaded brother and his two shocked younger brothers. Raph quickly got over his shock and grabbed Leo's shoulder and spun him around. Leo immediately knocked Raph's hand away and glared at his brother. "Look, Raph I am not in the mood. I don't know what got you in such a Joyful mood, but leave it for now. Go kick the shell out of the training dummy and leave me alone." Leo again turned from his brother and started walking towards his room._

"_Look, LEONARDO who do you think you are talking to me like that. You don't tell me what to do. I tell you and everyone what to do. I don't know what that knock did to your head, but realize real quick that I am not in the mood. I tell Mikey what to do, not you and don't you ever, ever tell me to go cool off again, or your head will not be the only thing hurting."_

_This made Leo turn around to face his brother. "Are you threatening me? I hope that you are not Raphael, because I am not going to take it. My head is about to explode and I have to deal with one of your temper tantrums. I can't deal with you now." Leo shook his head at his angry brother and walked into his room shut and locked his door and went to bed. "What the shell was that all about?" Leo wondered._

_Raph meanwhile was shocked that Leo just ignored him and didn't even apologize to him. Well he wasn't going to take that…_

-------------

"He's coming to." Mikey said.

"We can see that Mikey." Donnie said. "Leo, Leo open your eyes."

"Oh, Shell…" Leo groaned.

"Man Mikey next time don't leave your crap lying on the floor like that. Leo could of really been hurt." Raph knocked Mike on the back of his head with his hand.

"OW Raph that hurt." Mikey complained as he rubbed his head. That ow, woke Leo up and Leo snapped his eyes open.

"Leave him alone Raph." Leo said quietly.

"There you are…we were getting worried Leo. There's a huge bump on your head and you will most likely have a headache for a while. Do you want to sit up?" Donnie asked his big brother.

"Yeah." Donnie helped Leo sit up on the lab table and Leo winced from the pain in his head.

"Geez, Leo when I told you I wanted to spar I didn't mean for you to almost die on me?" Raph said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. Donnie can I go to my room now." Leo asked without looking at Raph.

"Sure, Leo. Do you want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure you have lots of stuff you need to do in your lab and Mikey how about some lunch, I'm sure you are hungry right Raph?" Leo walked with his head down past Raph.

"Um, Leo I can get my own food, and what do you mean yeah right when I said that about you dieing?" Raph asked.

"I'm going to my room. Donnie, Mikey lets go." Leo didn't look back but hoped his brothers were following him, Leo didn't understand the game Raph was playing but he was in no shape to fight him again.

"Leo, Hay Leo!" Raph called out…

"Raph, leave him be, let him rest." Donnie said.

"But, Donnie he was acting really weird." Raph complained.

"It could be he has a slight concussion. Mikey next time pick up after yourself will you… It could be have been worse." Donnie told his little brother.

"I'm sorry, but when Leo said lunch I was hungry." Mikey told his brothers softly. "I never meant for Leo to get hurt."

"We know Mike, it just next time be more careful. How about some pizza! I'm starving." Raph put his arm around Mikey's shoulders and guided him to the kitchen. "You coming Braineack?"

"Right behind you. Do you think Splinter will be back soon?"

"He said he would be back tonight or tomorrow. He won't be any longer. He wouldn't make "Fearless Leader" worry." Raph told him.

"Good, I have a strange feeling."

"Not you too Donnie, I thought only Leo got those." Whined Mikey.

"Well, I don't know its weird. Maybe I'm just hungry."

"Dudes I know I am…" Mikey said with a huge grin.

-------------

"_Leo you get your shell out here now I am not through with you." Raph screamed at the locked door._

"_Raphael, I am in no mood for you go AWAY!" Leo yelled the last part his headache getting worse. Leo didn't know what was up with Raph but he was tired of taking Raph's crap._

"_Look oh "Ex-Fearless Leader" I don't know what that knock to the head did to you, but I am in charge here NOT you!" Raph screamed in a rage._

_That got Leo's attention. Leo got up slowly from his bed and walked towards the door. He flung open the door and glared at a very angry Raph. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_When I beat the shell out of you the last time you got demoted." Raph laughed._

"_Ok, first you can never beat the shell out of me. Second you never did beat the shell out of me so what are you talking about? Are you drunk?" Leo accused._

"_I don't know what game you are playing Leonardo, but don't make me lose my temper you won't like it. You do remember what I am like when I am really PISSED right?"_

"_Raph go sleep off whatever is going on with you, and don't make me have to get Master Splinter involved." Leo told him with a shake of his head._

"_Yeah, like Splinter ever comes out of his room anymore. After your defeat he just stays in his room meditating all the time. You really disappointed him Leo. A real disappointment you are." Raph crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway smiling at his confused brother._

"_What are you talking about? How long was I out that you got wasted like this?"_

"_Not wasted bro, just telling you how it is."_

"_Really Raph? Well I don't believe you. Lets go talk to Splinter. I don't know what your game is bro, but my head is killing me and you acting all high and mighty ain't helping it any. I swear Raph you can be such a selfish jerk." Leo talked as he walked towards his sensei's room._

"_Whatever, you'll see. I guess that punch really knocked you senseless if you can't remember who's the boss around here." _

"_Just SHUT UP!" Leo shouted as he got to his Master's door. Leo gently knocked and waited for a reply. A soft "Enter." Was heard. Leo walked quietly into his Master's room with Raph right behind him._

"_Sensei, I apologize for disturbing you. I kinda got a blow to my head and Raph here is talking nonsense. I just wanted to speak with you and make sure that all is as it was."_

_Splinter looked at his eldest son with a mixture of surprise and happiness. This was not his son, well it was, but it wasn't this Leonardo had never lost his confidence or his leadership. This was the Leonardo he remembered and the Leonardo that his family needed. Splinter did not understand how this came to be, but he knew never to turn down a gift from the Gods._

_Splinter slowly stood up from his lotus position and looked at Leonardo. Raphael noticed a spark in this old rat's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time and he didn't like it. Leonardo for his part didn't realize anything was up; he had such a headache and just wanted Raph's game to be over so he could rest._

"_Leonardo, my son. I will speak to you alone." Splinter turned towards Raphael and dismissed him with a nod. Raph for his part was not moving._

"_Raph, Splinter told you to leave. Do not disrespect our Sensei." Leo sternly told his brother. This was going too far. Raph should never be so insolent towards their Master. _

_Raph for his part refused to move, "This is not Good." Raph thought to himself._

"_Raph, Master Splinter wants to speak to me alone, so in your language get the shell out of here. Sorry Sensei, it's been a bad day."_

"_It is alright my son. Raphael I believe you should leave!" Splinter looked at his angry son and sighed to himself._

"_I ain't going. I won, I'm in charge I will not lose that." Raph crossed his arms over his plastron and wouldn't move._

"_Raph this is really getting old. You will do as Master Splinter instructs before I pound you!" Leo faced Raph and had to keep himself calm and not hit Raph especially not in front of their Master. Raphael was really getting on Leo's nerves…_

"_You couldn't if you tried." Raph told Leo snidely._

"_Look Raph, I am trying to keep my temper here, leave now because all I want to do is talk to Sensei and go to bed. I am tired of being nice Raphael." Leo's hands were clenched into fists, if Raph didn't leave Sensei or no Sensei Raph was going to get hit. Leo didn't understand why Raph was acting like this and frankly he didn't care he just wanted to get rid of this headache, and Raph was starting to become a headache._

"_Raphael, I will not speak again. LEAVE!" Splinter's voice rose with anger._

_Raph took a step towards his Master and before he could take another step Leo punched Raph in the face. Raph fell to the ground with blood pouring from his mouth. _

"_I don't know what is going on but if you ever threaten our Master you will answer to me. Get up and get out NOW!" Leo stood over Raph panting with anger. He never hit his brother hard, but Leo knew that look Raph had in his eyes and when he started towards Sensei Leo had to stop Raph. _

"_You're going to regret that Leonardo." Raph got up from the floor and left his Masters room._

_Leo controlled his anger and faced his Master head bowed. "I apologize for the use of force Master. I don't know what is wrong with Raph, but I will see to it."_

"_I don't know why you came to me Leonardo but you are most welcomed. Please be seated we must talk." Splinter sat back down and invited his son to join him._

"_Sensei, I only came to get Raph straightened out. I didn't realize he was that angry and I don't even know why he was angry. After we sparred in the dojo and Mikey left his nunchucks on the floor I hit my head and blacked out. I woke up to Raph's anger. I don't understand it and he keeps on saying he's the leader. Do you know what is going on Sensei?"_

"_My son, calm yourself, the story that needs to be told will take some time. You must have an open mind and an open heart."_

_**Flash Back Time----**_

"_Raph, getting angry over it won't help. If I didn't save you, you would have been killed." Leo told his brother._

"_I don't need or want your help Leonardo. I don't need my BIG BROTHER to help me."_

"_Raph, you would have been killed bro." Mikey tried to help the situation._

"_No one asked for your opinion Mike. Stay out of this. Look Leo I don't want your help ever. I can do things on my own. You are always so perfect so great. Well leave your greatness to yourself and don't ever help me again!" Raph walked angrily towards his room and slammed the door._

_Leo looked on with sadness. _

"_Cheer up Leo, he'll get over it." Mikey slung his arm over his brother's shoulders. "How about some pizza? I'm starving." _

"_When aren't you Mikey?" Came Donnie's quiet voice._

"_Yeah, I guess I am too. Do you really think Raph will forgive me?" Leo asked his brother's worriedly._

"_Duh, he's Raph he just needs to cool down." Mikey started for the kitchen._

"_Yeah, Leo. You know Raph." Donnie patted Leo on the shell and walked towards his lab._

"_Yeah, I hope your right."_

_The days that followed were hard on the whole family. Raph never forgave Leo and constantly challenged his brother. Hatred for Leo and for himself ate at Raph. Raphael never showed weakness and he almost died from that show of it. He didn't want or need Leo and he wanted to prove he was the best and that Splinter was wrong in choosing Leo as leader. _

_Raph stopped doing what Leo instructed and was very hateful towards his brother. When sparring Raph would take it too far and Leo would have to constantly be on his guard. Raph would even ignore and be rude towards Splinter. Splinter tried to talk to him and make him see reason, but Raph just simply would not listen. One day in practice Raph got so fed up with Leo being perfect with his Kata's that Raph grabbed his weapons and advanced on his brother. Leo just barely deflected the sai from his throat. _

"_Raph, What the Shell?" Leo backed away from his brother swords raised. _

"_I am sick of you. I am going to prove that I should lead us and you should just stick to what you are good at and that's nothing." Raph jumped at Leo and Leo again backed away. Donnie and Mikey tried to intervene but Raph knocked them both away in his rage. _

_Leo didn't want to hurt his brother and tried to just defend himself, but soon found that, that was not enough. Raph charged Leo and knocked him down. Leo was stunned and was too slow to react. Raph kicked the katana out of Leo's hand breaking his hand in the process. Leo yelled out in pain. Then Raph took his sai and stabbed Leo in the arm-twisting the sai deeper into his arm making Leo cry out in pain until it was too intense and Leo passed out. _

"_Now who's the better turtle?" Raph pulled his sai out of Leo's arm and stepped back. Donnie and Mikey sat huddled together at the far end of the dojo stunned and frightened._

_Splinter hurried into the dojo to find Raphael over Leonardo with the bloody sai in his hand._

"_My sons, what has happened? Raphael what is the meaning of this?" Splinter walked carefully towards his oldest son._

"_Do you see Splinter? Do you see who should be the top turtle? Not this sorry excuse for a leader. He couldn't even take me. No I should be, I should of always been. I am stronger, better. You will agree that I am the better turtle won't you?" Raph started towards his Master._

"_Raphael, what has happened to you? Has your anger done this? Have you not listened to any of my teachings?"_

"_I am tired of listening to you… You are an old fool and you don't deserve my respect. You made Leo the leader and passed me up. Leo should never be the leader. I don't want to hurt you Splinter, but I will not take no for an answer. Will you make me leader?"_

_Splinter saw the look in his sons' eyes and knew that Raphael was gone from him. He needed to get Leonardo help so he did the only thing that he could think of. "You are the leader, Leonardo is not. Now may I help your brother?"_

_  
"About time, and he ain't my brother." Raph left the dojo and went to his room, never looking back._

"_Sensei?" Came a scared shaking voice._

"_It is alright Michelangelo. Donatello please come and help me with your brother." Splinter went to Leonardo and looked at him sadly. He failed Raphael and Leonardo. He needed to meditate on this to see where he went wrong. But, first he had to make sure his son was all right. "Donatello we must stop the bleeding. Michelangelo please get us some clothes and warm water." _

"_Yes Sensei." Mikey said in a tiny voice._

"_Sensei, it was horrible. We tried to stop him and he just threw us off of him. He went after Leo and I really thought he was going to kill him. I know Leo he tried to defend not attack. Sensei, you can't take the leadership away from him, it will kill him. Sensei you know how much being the leader means to him, and besides he is a great leader." Donnie turned pleading eyes towards his Master._

"_I had to my son. Your brother is not himself and I am afraid that he will hurt you all if not kill your Leonardo. We must deal with this, in time all will be well."_

_Leo groaned on the floor and his eyes flicked open. He gasped in pain when he tried to move. _

"_Easy, Leo don't move around too much." Donnie instructed. Mike came rushing in with the cloth and the water. He then sat down next to Leo, and took his good hand. _

"_Oh man, Leo are you ok? We couldn't stop him, dude I can't believe Raph did that. But don't worry Donnie is going to fix you up and it will be all good." Mikey smiled at Leo reassuringly. _

"_Where…Where is he?" Leo struggled to talk through the pain._

"_Don't talk Leo just rest. He went to his room." Donnie said as he wiped the wound and then added pressure to slow the bleeding. "You're going to need some stitches. This is deep and it won't stop bleeding on it's own. Can you stand?"_

_Leo shook his head yes. Mikey, and Donnie helped Leo sit and steadied him when he started to fall back. Blood continued pouring out of the wound…_

_**Back to the Present…**_

"_We helped your wounds and then you were told of what happened. You were never the same since. You became subservient to your brother to protect your other brothers. Raphael has become ruthless. I have failed all my children and so retreated to my room ignoring all that has gone on. But, you have been sent to us. You can help us my son." Splinter looked at this Leonardo with hope and joy._

"_Sensei, I how did I get here? I don't understand all of this. If what you say is true, and I do believe you Sensei then will I ever get back to my home?" _

"_I do not know my son, but until that time you must help us here. We must talk to your brothers maybe Donatello can help you get home after you complete your tasks."_

"_I can't believe that Raph would get this angry just because I saved his life. We've been helping each other out forever." Leo shook his head in frustration. "That doesn't sound like Raph at all."  
_

"_Your brother always had anger within him. I knew when I made you Leader that you would be a better leader then your brother. But Raphael could never accept my choice. You never saved his life before that day, he couldn't take that."_

"_I just don't understand. Back in my reality we never got along that well, but recently we have been getting along better. Much better I don't want to lose that Sensei, but I don't want my brothers living in fear of their brother. I'll help, but I want Donnie to help me get back to where I belong."_

"_It shall be done my son. Thank the Gods." Splinter bowed to Leonardo and Leonardo returned the bow. "Let us get your brothers."_


	2. Paths Taken

_--------_

Leo woke up to the smell of pizza. He sat up in his bed and realized that the headache was gone. "Next time duck." Leo said to himself. He walked towards his door and peeked out. Raph was nowhere in site. That meant he either ate or left or he was in his room.

Leo quietly walked towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw all his brothers sitting together eating pizza. He hoped that Raph didn't threaten them. "Um, guys?"

"Leo, how you feeling bro? Sorry about my nunchuck. I saved you some pizza." Mikey smiled as he rushed his brother with a big hug.

"Thanks, Mikey. Donnie do you guys want to eat it in the living room? I'm sure Raph would like to be alone, or maybe he has some place he needs to be." Leo looked towards Donnie with pleading eyes.

"Um, Leo are you ok? Why don't you sit down and eat." Donnie looked at his brother in blue with concern.

"You want me to sit here?" Leo asked in surprise.

"What do I have a disease or something Leo? Geez sit down already." Raph grumbled.

"Sorry, Raph sure." Leo quickly went to the chair furthest from Raph and sat down not looking anywhere but at the table.

Donnie looked at Raph and Mikey in surprise. Leo never took Raph's orders and apologize not Leo. Mikey went and got Leo's pizza from the oven. "So bro how you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mikey it's all better now. I think if it's all right with you Raph that I will eat this in the living room." Leo started to get up.

"Since when do you ask for my permission? Look Leo that fall you took, must of knocked you for a loop." Raph looked at his brother in shock and confusion.

"Yeah, my fall must of Raph. If you will excuse me. Donnie, Mikey come with me." Leo pleaded to them.

"Um, sure Leo we'll come with you. Come on Mikey lets go with Leo." Donnie got up and went over to Leo. Mikey shrugged his shoulders at Raph and went too.

"Oh sure, I get to eat in here all alone that's just great!" Raph shouted to no one.

Leo quickly went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Donnie and Mikey sat next to him each concerned. "Leo what is going on?" Mikey asked.

Leo put his pizza on the floor and his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I feel asleep guys. I should have been in there with you. I just thought you would each leave Raph and go into different rooms. Did he hurt either of you?"

"Hurt us? Raph?" Mikey said shocked.

"Leo, Raph wouldn't hurt us. Are you sure you are ok, maybe I should check you out again." Donnie said.

"No, I'm fine Donnie. As long as he didn't hurt you. Master Splinter didn't happen to come out of his room and check on me did he?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Um Splinter ain't here Leo he left on one of his retreats." Mikey told him.

"But, he never leaves his room. Why would he leave the lair? What if Raph went mad again? Sensei just left us to him?"

"Mad?? Ok Leo you really should lay down again." Mikey looked at Donnie.

"Leo come into the lab let us check out your head wound." Don got up and offered a hand to Leo, which Leo accepted with a small smile.

--------

_A small group crowed in Donnie's lab and listened to what Splinter told them about Leo._

_Mikey looked at Leo in surprise. "So you aren't our real brother?" _

"_Well I am Mikey, just not from this dimension I guess? Donnie what is your take on all of this?"_

"_I don't know what to say. I mean I was shocked when you talked back to Raph that hasn't been like you in a while. And I know you have been very submissive to Raph for us, but when you talked back to him it was great it was like it used to be, except that Raph is still angry."_

"_Donnie, I need your take on how to get me back to where I belong not on what has happened."_

_Donnie grabbed Leo's hand in a hard grip. "Leo don't leave. I mean we need you here like for good, not that I don't love the other you cause I do. You protected us always and all, but I think we need the aggressive you to take Raph down." _

_Leo freed himself from Donnie and stepped back. "Look, I'll do what I can to help, but I don't belong here. This doesn't sit good with me. I don't like you guys being scared of our own brother I don't like it at all. I will do what I can to make Raph see reason and to get him straight in the head, but that is it. Donnie I want a way home and I am leaving it up to your big brain to get me there." Leo smiled at Donnie and added, "Besides when I am done teaching Raph a lesson he won't forget…Your Leo will come back and everything will be just like it used to be, I think. Now what should we do with Raph? I don't want to hurt him Sensei."_

"_I do not want any of my sons hurt or fighting each other, but I do believe that fighting and winning against your brother is the only way to right what is wrong. Our Leonardo has tried to talk to him it has not worked. I believe that Leonardo blamed himself for how Raphael has turned out. Leonardo loved each of you equally he was deeply hurt when I made Raphael leader but genuinely disturbed by the loathing Raphael produced towards him."_

"_I understand Sensei." Leonardo looked at the drawn faces around him. He didn't understand why Raph was like this and wished for another way. _

_Mikey who was silent except for his outburst when they first got together finally spoke up. "Leo you aren't really going to hurt Raph bad are you?"_

_Leo turned towards Mikey with a smile. "Mikey I could never hurt any of you. I will try to help Raph see reason and if he doesn't then we might get into it, but I promise you not to hurt him too bad. You know Raph sometimes you have to pound some sense into that thick head of his."_

_Mikey gave a small smile at that and went back to being silent. Leo didn't like this dimension at all. He wanted his family whole. Splinter teaching, Donnie being the Braineack he was, Raph being his usual at times pissy self, but overall a great brother, and last but not least Mikey being happy and joking around. Leo was just about to say something when the lab door burst open._

"_Well isn't this special. A family meeting without its leader. What is going on here Splinter?"_

"_Raph we need to talk lets go to the dojo." Leo began to move forward but stopped when Raph turned to him and shouted._

"_YOU ARE NO LONGER IN CHARGE YOU HAVE NO SAY HERE!" Leo's father and younger brothers moved as far back into the lab as they could. Leo saw the look of terror on there face and was sick, and thought, this isn't right this is all wrong, I never thought Raph would be this bad._

"_Raph, I would like to speak with you in the dojo when you have a minuet. It is a request not a demand." Leo bowed his head in respect._

"_OH, yes well fine. Let's go then. Donatello, Michelangelo you will follow."_

"_Sure Raph." Came their reply._

_Leo's eyes drew together in anger, but if he was to win with Raph he had to remain silent until it was time to let Raph have it. Splinter followed his sons silently into the dojo praying to the Gods that all would be well…_

_--------_

"So your telling us that Raph did this to you? Leo are you out of your shell? Raph would never hurt you."

"Donnie, how can you say that? The day I lost everything my brother, my leadership, my life, well almost, how can you forget that. Mikey you where there too."

"Dude I think you got hit on the head way too hard." Mikey stared wide-eyed at his older brother.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? What the shell happened to your head? Donnie check him out again." Raph said as he came bursting through the lab door.

Leo backed away in fear and waited for Raph to start something. Raph stopped when he neared Leo noticing the look of pure fear on his face.

"Donnie, what the shell is wrong with him. Look at him he is really afraid of me."

"WHAT how can I not be?" Leo asked in shock. "Raph, you actually sound concerned? About me?"

"Geez, Leo of course I am. I don't know how hard you hurt your head but why wouldn't I be concerned for you. Mikey was stupid enough to leave his chuck on the floor. God when I saw the blood I was freaking. Donnie and Mikey ran into the room worried that I killed you or something." Raph laughed uncomfortably.

Leo didn't look at anyone when he told his brother's what he remembered. "I remember sparring with you Raph, but you were beating the shell out of me. The last thing I remember is your fist in my face and then waking up to see all of you around me. I was shocked to see you there, Raph."

"Leo, I don't know what the shell you are talking about. I would never hurt you in sparring; well I might of on accident but never really. Come on bro, sure we fight but we've been doing good lately."

"Raph. I can't remember the last time you haven't hurt one of us. You are just so angry I…I don't know what happened, but please we don't need to be hurt right now. Any of us. We need to be ready for the Shredder, and I know you hate waiting, but we need to wait until we have a good plan…I know you are the leader now, but please listen to me this once we need to wait." Leo was literally begging with his brother. He didn't want to see anyone hurt or killed by Shredder and with Raph wanting to just charge in something bad was going to happen Leo was sure of it.

"Ok, first I don't know what the shell you are talking about. I am the leader? Yeah right, you would never let me lead. Second I would never hurt any of you guys. Look Leo, you must have gotten hurt a lot worse then we thought, right Donnie? So, I think you better stay in bed for a bit." Raph looked to Donnie for confirmation.

"I agree with Raph Leo, you should stay in bed maybe that fall was a lot worse then I thought."

"I don't understand? Why is Raph acting all nice and you guys aren't afraid of him. Mikey don't you remember what he did to you? What the shell is going on?"

"Leo, bro calm down. Raph never hurt me. He wouldn't ever hurt us. Besides you would never allow it." Mikey said with a tiny smile.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Mikey, God you have to believe me. I should never of stayed out so late I should of staid in, but I thought he was gone for the night I never meant for you to get hurt please believe me." Leo started to cry and grabbed hold of Mikey's hand. "I made a promise that day never to let Raph touch anyone again, I will never let him hurt you Mikey I swear on all that is left of my honor."

Mikey placed a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder and gave him a huge hug. Mikey looked over Leo's shoulder at Donnie with a look of help me.

"Leo, nothing happened to Mikey, listen you have to calm down. We will get to the bottom of this. But, I need you to rest in the lab for a while. I will check on you in a bit ok?"

"But, are you guys gonna be ok? I never talked to Raph like this and sure he's being nice now but what if it changes what if he attacks you? I don't want to rest unless I know you are safe." Leo told them in earnest.

"Leo we are fine, Raph is not going to do anything to us. You need to calm down and rest. Please everything will be fine in a little while." Donnie smiled down at his frightened brother and tried to reassure him.

"But…"

"Look, Leo I ain't gonna do nothing so don't worry ok?" Raph told his brother with what seemed like a happy but strained tone.

"I don't understand what is happening why are you being nice to us? What do you have planned?" Leo refused to lie down and brushed off the hands that where pushing him down.

"I have nothing planned bro. You really need to chill before I get upset and say something we both will regret. Now snap out of this shit you are going through and act like the leader you are." Raph yelled.

Leo looked Raph deep in the eyes and noticed something he didn't before there was no hate there was only confusion and hurt. Raph was hurt? But why? "Raph, are you really back? Do you not hate me anymore?" Leo whispered to afraid to look in his eyes when Raph answered Leo looked down at his hands clasped tightly together.

Donnie looked at Raph in surprise, as did Mikey. What in the world made Leo think that Raph hated him?

"Leo, I never hated you." Raph said as he came to stand near Leo. "How could I you're my bro. Yeah you are always perfect and Sensei loves you to death, but I could never hate you. Hell you saved our shells time after time and you are always there for me. Heck if these bozo's weren't here I would hug you." Raph smiled and waited to hear what Leo had to say to that.

"I…I…Don't understand…I want so hard to believe you Raph, but it has been so long since I…We've seen the real you. I just don't know what is happening." Leo laid down on the lab bed by himself in shock. Should he believe that Raph changed? How could he? It is like Raph changed in a matter of hours, that shouldn't be possible…

"Leo get some rest we will talk about this in a little while. Maybe when you wake up all will be better." Donnie smiled down at his almost asleep brother and squeezed his arm.

"Sleep tight bro." Mikey whispered and stepped out the door.

"Yeah, get some sleep." Raph said as he left too.

Donnie was the last to leave and he looked worriedly at his brother not knowing what to make of what was happening.

----------

"_I have to say that I am shocked you wanted to talk? After you hit me and I swear you will pay for that I figured you would stay away for a while." Raph said with a laugh as he walked into the dojo._

"_Look Raph, I really don't know exactly what is going on around here but I got some of it. And I just really can't believe it. I mean sure you are a hotheaded bastard at times but never like this." Leo looked to see what Raph's reaction to that was and got exactly what he was looking for._

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF…" Raph moved towards Leo angrily._

"_I called you a bastard and that is exactly what you are acting like. So, if I am to understand this whole thing. The reason you are being such a PRICK is because I saved your life and then it got to be too much for you and you flipped out? I can't believe that, and I won't."  
_

"_What the shell are you talking about?" Raph asked confused and he stopped his movement towards his brother in blue._

"_Well you flipped out because I saved your life. You couldn't stand it and you beat the shell out of me and won title of Leader. I don't see how that works."_

"_Have you gone nuts Leo? Has being such a coward and a loser warped your brain?"_

_Leo looked at Raph and tried to determine the best way to make him see reason. "Raph, I really am tired and my head is still killing me and now with this new stuff to take in it's a bit much, and it isn't even dinner yet! It seems like days instead of hours when I hurt my head."_

_The whole time this little exchange was going on Mikey and Donnie stood in the back trying to stay out of the way. Splinter was contemplating his eldest sons next move hoping that Leonardo would know what to do._

"_I don't get you Leo. What has changed you aren't that afraid of me anymore. WHY?" _

"_Maybe because I was never afraid of you. You can be such a pain in the shell at times, but no matter where or when you will always come through for your family in the end. You are a good brother Raph and I guess I should of told you that a lot more instead of constantly making you train harder and not telling you what a fine job you did. I am sorry, it was my fault not to tell you what a great job you are doing." Leo kneeled down on the mat and bowed his head to the ground, he then got up and said, "I apologize for not giving you the credit you deserved, you are a great fighter, and a great brother to all of us. I am sorry for not letting you know this sooner, but I will tell you one thing that I think you should know so I don't give you such a big head, and that is that you SUCK as a leader." _

"_What just happened? You complimented me and then insult me at the same time. How am I supposed to take that?" Raph was confused and angry as shell._

"_A true leader never, ever hurts anyone in their group. They push their team hard, but never hurt them. A good leader tells his team when they are doing well and when they are doing badly. I made my mistake there. I never told the good to you, just the bad and I am so sorry for that. When I get back I will tell you how good you are doing that is a promise. But enough about me. I heard all the stuff you have been up to. To call yourself a leader is absurd. A leader tries to look out for his charges, yes he has to be hard on them, but he is soft at times to, but forget for a minuet that you are the leader, what about being a brother? Raph you hurt them, all of them and for what? For nothing. For trying to be something that you can never be."_

"_DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW I CAN AND CAN NOT BE! I am a great leader. I can fight better, and I can be better then you any time any day."_

"_Why are you like this I don't understand you Raphael it makes no sense. I refuse to believe that this is really the you that is here." Leo looked deep into his brother's eyes and saw only hatred, deep hatred. "Where are you Raph? Where is the Raph that we know and love?"_

"_He isn't here anymore and he will never be again. You are not the leader Leo and you might have some fight left in you, but soon you won't I am going to prove to you once again that you are not the leader that I am and you will never be." Raph charged Leo and Leo jumped over Raph with a flip and landed on the other side prepared to defend himself. This wasn't his Raph this Raph was an animal someone he didn't know or want to know. _

_Raph stopped and turned around ready to charge again. He had a sick smile on his face and licked his lips in anticipation of the fight to come. This changed Leonardo had more spirit; it would be so much more fun to crush this spirit. Raph took out his sai's and prepared to attack. Leo got out his katana's just in time to defend from a blow that would of cut his plastron. _

"_You don't have to do this. We can talk this out and come up with some kind of solution to what is going on." Leo said as he was looked in a deadly struggle to keep Raph's sais away from his throat. _

"_Talk time is over, it is defend yourself or die time." Raph laughed and stepped back. _

"_This isn't how a leader acts Raphael. You have to realize that what you are doing is wrong. This monster before us is not you. Please, Raph see what you are doing look within yourself and realize this is not right." Leo looked pleadingly at his brother hoping that what he said would sink into that thick brain of his._

"_I…No…I am doing what is right I should be leader not you, I can beat you. I can win this." Raph was trying to understand what was happening but he couldn't understand. Just as soon as he let his guard down, Leo struck. He attacked Raph with a series of kicks and punches, some Raph blocked but most he didn't and Raph went down. _

"_A true leader never allows his own emotions to get in the way of doing what is best for the group. A real leader listens and respects other people's ideas. A smart leader knows when to give help and when to accept it. You will be the leader of this group someday Raphael, but not until you learn to do the things I just mentioned. Until then you are still our brother, and the best darn fighter there is." Leo looked down at Raph and smiled._

"_I…how did you win? You shouldn't of won, I don't understand. I am the leader I am stronger, and better then you." Raph looked up at Leo and knew he was defeated. _

"_You lost because I found your weakness. This is also what a leader does; they use the weaknesses of others and exploit them to their advantage. One day Raph, one day you will be ready and when you are I will gladly let you take over." Leo extended his hand to his brother to help him up. Raph looked at Leo and smiled Raph went to grab Leo's hand and throw him over him, but when he tried to reach the hand it was gone. _

"_A good leader also knows the what the opponent is thinking. You can't win Raph, you will not until you learn, if you want to learn I will teach you, but I will never let you hurt me or my brothers again. Now you have a choice, I can do what they all want me to do and beat the living SHIT out of you, OR we can start over and you can go back to being your usual hotheaded self, joke around with Mikey, train until you drop, argue with me and ignore Donnie. The choice is yours and I hope you will make the right choice." _

_Raph looked up at Leo and knew that he was right. Raph got so angry at not being as good as he thought he was that he had to prove that he was the best and he lost sight of what was most important…his family._

"_Oh, God what have I done? I am so sorry; I don't know what happened…I just lost it. I…just…oh God…I…" Raph ran to the bathroom and threw up._

_Leo looked back at his family. "I think it will be ok now. I think that it will really be ok." The others stared at Leo and then ran over to him. _

"_Leo that was…WOW Bro you rock!" Mikey grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug._

"_Thanks Mikey, I think I need you to ease up a little I can't breathe."_

"_Sorry bro." Mikey stepped away sheepishly. _

_Donnie looked at Leo in wonder, "How did you do it?"_

"_Do what?" Leo asked his brother._

"_How did you just make him realize what he is doing is wrong? Our Leo tried and it didn't work. Why now?" _

"_Don, I don't know. Hell I don't know how I even got here. Maybe it was just the right time for him to get back to himself. All that matters is that you all will be better now. Mikey maybe you should check on him. I know how much you miss him and want him back, it will be alright go." _

"_Thanks Leo, you are the best Big Bro out there." Mikey dashed out of the dojo to see to Raph._

"_My son, I am most impressed with you. You have grown beyond my wildest expectations. I too am at a lose to understand how you managed to quell the beast that was inside your brother."_

"_As I told Donnie Sensei, I am still confused about so much, but I do know that Raph was good and he always will be. He just needed to be reminded of who was the boss and to know that someday he will be a good leader. I should of told him that, who knows maybe the other me would of thought of that sooner or later. Maybe I was sent because this whole situation needed a new perspective. I did learn from this though, I have to really start giving more complements and not so many negative remarks. I know I can be hard on you guys but I am only trying to help you exceed your limitations." _

"_Well whatever the reason, I am glad you were here Leo. I was really worried that he would have killed you or us soon or later." Donnie shuddered._

"_Well now you don't have to worry and you can start using that oversized brain of yours to figure out how I can get home." _

_-------_

"I don't think this is Leo." Donnie told his brothers while they sat around his room.

"What? It is so Leo. He looks like him, he well he kinda acts like him. That's really the only difference right Donnie? He just don't act like himself." Mikey said.

"That's a big difference. He is afraid. He's afraid of Raph, and he's afraid of what Raph will do too us. That can't be our Leo."

"But how is that possible and what are you saying who's Leo is it?" Raph growled.

"I don't know, I'm thinking multi-dimension possibility's here." Donnie told them excitedly.

"Wait a minuet, wait a minuet. Multi-WHAT. No, that is Leo the bump to his head has got him freaked that's all." Raph shook his head no.

"Look, Raph I know it don't seem possible, but there is no way a bump to his head could cause him to think that you are a psycho."

"If I was to believe that Donatello, then that means that somewhere out there I treat you guys like Shit. That I am a coldhearted bastard that beats the shell out of all of you! How can I accept that?"

"I don't know Raph, but it seems that, this is how it is. Look I don't want to believe it anymore then you do, but it happened. Now lets get on to more important matters. If this Leo is here, does that mean our Leo is there? And if so what is going on now?"

-------

"_So you're saying that I should go back to where I belong when whatever I am supposed to learn or achieve over here is done?" _

"_I believe that is how it will work, but you have to understand Leo I have never encountered this before it's kinda neat and weird at the same time." Donnie said with enthusiasm._

"_I am glad you think this is neat, Donnie. But I need to know if I can get back. This is not where I belong. I need to get back. I need to get back to what I know." Leo said frustrated._

"_I don't want you to go." Came a quiet voice. Donnie, Leo and Splinter all turned around to see Raph covered up in a blanket looking small and vulnerable. _

"_Raph…I can't stay here." Leo looked at his brother with sorry eyes._

"_But, you promised to help me to make me the leader, how am I to do it if you are gone?"_

"_Raph, when I'm gone the other me will be here. He'll help you." _

"_No, he isn't even capable of fighting back. I really messed you up Leo, God I screwed up this whole family up." Raph looked down at the floor trying to stop his tears from flowing._

"_Raph look at me." Leo told him. "You were lost. You couldn't find the true you, but you are fine now. In time all will be as it was. I am not saying that when I come back I will be whole, and neither will this family be, but in time everything will be as it always should have been. I can't stay Raph, and I don't want to. I need to get back to my reality. Please understand that I need to get back."_

_Raph looked up at the pleading sound of Leo's voice. He looked deep into his brother's eyes and knew that Leo found all this too much to bear. "I guess we can handle things by ourselves. Do you think you will forgive me though bro?"_

"_I know I will. It will just take some time, but it will happen. Families stick together, through good, bad or worse. No matter what we are family and I will love all you guys." Leo smiled at his brother and Donnie went over to give him a hug, as did Mikey, Splinter, and finally Raph. "It will work out you'll see."_

_They all pulled back and saw to their shock that Leo was fading. _

"_LEO!" They shouted. _

_Leo just smiled and said, "All will be fine. Have faith, besides how else did I come to you if not by faith. Be strong guys all will be as it should." And Leo was gone. Everyone looked around for their Leo, but he was not there. Mikey cried, on Raph's shoulder. Raph hugged his younger brother to him and tried to be strong. Will their Leo return? Donnie stood still in his shock not believing that the other Leo was not there. Splinter turned away and went into his room to meditate._

"_LEO!!! COME BACK!!!" Shouted Raph to nothingness…_

--------

"So this isn't where I belong?" Came Leo's quiet voice behind them.

"Leo! What are you doing up?" Donnie asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I have almost forgotten what it was like to have a family that is whole. We were all once so happy so close. It is amazing how things change from just one person."

"Leo what happened there?" Donnie asked. Leo looked at his brother so full of confidence and life that he had to smile. He then looked over to Mike and saw no fear or hurt, just an open curiosity. Then he turned his head to look at his brother and he felt a punch to his stomach. This was the Raph that he remembered the hotheaded, caring brother that was always there for them, but just a hair away from becoming so angry.

"I don't know why Raph turned into what he was. It happened so fast, so very fast…"

Leo told the tale and there were gasps, some angry words, and even some crying when the story was finally told. "And that's when I woke up. I really thought that, that was it. Raph finally won. He killed me and the only regret I had was not protecting you guys, Donnie and Mikey. I didn't care if I died, I just didn't want you to be next. I failed you guys and I never in my life felt as bad as I did in that moment. When I found that Raph hated me a little piece of me died, but to think he could kill my brothers all of me wanted to die. My God, if I am here what is happening over there? Donnie you have to send me back I have to be there for them, they can't do it on their own, please Don send me back."

"Leo, I don't know how. I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry. I believe that once you came here that our Leo went to where you came from."

"But, can you be sure. I mean what if Raph has gotten worse what if he kills one of you when I am not there? I don't want to go back to that abuse, but I can't leave Mike and Don there to endure that. Please you have to send me back."

"When you do finally get back and I have to admit it is a shock to see myself all will be slightly better." Came a new voice from behind them. All heads turned and stared in amazement.

"Well don't anyone jump up and say hi. Geez were is the love?" Leo grinned at the bunch and waited for the questions he knew would come.

"My God how is this possible?" Leo asked no one in particular.

"Got me I thought you were supposed to go back when I got here. At least that's what Donnie said. Not you Donnie the other you." Leo smiled at his shocked brother in purple.

"WOW!!! Two Leo's, this is too cool." Mikey shouted.

"Great now two people to boss us around." Raph grumbled.

"Nah, I think "I" will be going back soon." Leo looked at his other self with interest. "Wow, I look so lost. I can't believe that I let Raph do this to me."

"Hey don't get all self righteous on me. I think you would of done the same thing. I tried to hold back and look what it got me. I don't want my brothers to get hurt so I would do anything. You have no right to judge what I did or do." Other Leo said to Leo. "You have no idea what it was like, to always look over your shoulder to have your own brother hate you for things you couldn't control. Every time Raph beat me I took it, not because I couldn't stop him, because I could, but because I thought I deserved it. I let him down I couldn't stop him from hating me or himself and I was responsible, so don't judge me don't ever judge me."

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything you went through. I too love my brothers and it would kill me inside to see my Raph the way yours is or was. You need to get back, they are missing you." Leo told his other self.

"I don't understand this. What has this done for me? Being here for this short time did nothing but make me wish for better things. I don't want to go home to a broken family." Other Leo turned towards his brothers with an imploring look and tears streaming down his face. "Please let me stay here. Please? If what Leo says is true then they are fine, but I need to be whole again I want to be a family please?"

"Leo?" Donnie took a step forward.

"You need to go back bro." Came a horse cry from Raph. "I know that I need you there, that we all need you there. We need our big bro to be there for us. You have to help us."

"You will find some changes when you return. Raphael is not as he was, but it will take time to heal, but things will be for the better. You have to believe that this change had a purpose, and it did for you and for me. You are leaving already, besides leaders look out for others before themselves, always."

"What? NO PLEASE!!! I need to be whole again, please don't let me go!"

"LEO, do something." Mikey cried. "He don't want to leave."

"He has to. His family needs him over there." Leo looked at his other self and took a step towards him. "Your family needs you. Would you turn your back on Mikey and Donnie just to be whole? Would you leave your family to be broken? You will be whole again over there. You just have to put your fear behind you. You will be fine, trust me." Leo smiled at himself.

The other Leo looked at himself deep in his eyes and saw the truth there. "I want my family whole. I will do all I can to make it so. Thank you for helping me." Other Leo turned to his brothers, "I'll miss you guys." And with that the other Leo disappeared.

-----------

_Leo found himself in Donnie's room. No one was around. He cautiously peeked out of the room and didn't hear a sound. This was not good. Leo walked out silently towards the lab, and heard sobs coming from inside. Oh God was the other him wrong did Raph do something to his brothers. Leo opened the lab door so fast it hit the wall with a thud and everyone turned around shocked._

_There in the lab stood a tearful Mikey, a shocked Donnie, and even a wide-eyed Raph. "Should I ask what is going on here?" Leo said in a strained voice._

"_LEO!!!!" Yelled Donnie and Mikey as they grabbed him in a fierce hug. Leo laughed and hugged them back. _

"_It's good to be home, even though I was home, but I wasn't." Leo turned to a quiet Raph. "Raph?"_

"_Leo. Look Leo I, I don't know what to say exactly this has been weird too weird and I know I have been such an ASS and I…" Raph didn't have time to say anything else because Leo was squashing him. _

"_Oh man, Raph I am so sorry I failed you." Leo said as he hugged his brother hard. _

"_WHAT!" Raph pushed away from Leo and looked down at the ground not meeting Leo's eyes. "You fail me. Leo I'm the one who forgot what it was to be a brother. I'm the one who was so caught up in my anger and my hatred for you and myself that I could of lost my brother." _

"_I guess you could of, and in part it was my fault too Raph. I was so caught up in protecting everyone and not seeing the problem for what it was. I messed up I was afraid and I should of put that fear behind me and straightened your ass out, but I didn't. I don't know why or how it was possible, but I am glad that the Other Leo was here."_

"_Did he get back to his dimension ok?" Donnie asked._

"_Yeah, he got home. And so did I. How about we get a pizza and watch a movie? Like we used to." Leo asked his brothers with a tearful smile._

"_DUDE, that is like the best plan ever." Mikey exclaimed._

"_I can eat." Donnie concurred._

"_Leo, what about…" Raph started._

"_We will take it a step at a time. Now lets get some pizza." The brothers filed out turtle by turtle. Not one of them knew what the future held, but it was a start and that's all that mattered. In the darkness near his room a Father had a tearful smile on his face when he saw all his sons happy._

_---------_

"Wow!" Donnie said.

"Dude you can totally say that again." Mikey told him.

"WOW!"

"Cute Don really cute." Raph told his brother.

"Leo…Do you think that the other you will be ok?" Don asked.

"I don't know. But, what happened over there was a new start for them. They will make it or not, it is for them to figure out." Leo sat on Donnie's bed. "Listen guys, I have to say this…"

"No, let me say something Leo. I know I get mad…Ok a lot. But you guys have to know that I would never, ever hurt you. I love you guys and I would protect you all with my life."

"Raph, that wasn't you over there. What I saw in that Raph was such anger such hatred that it scared me. That Raph still has that anger in him, and hopefully in time it will dissipate, but it will be rough for them. You have anger in you, but you could never become that. Look what I wanted to say was that I am sorry to all of you, but to you mostly Raph."

"Leo, you didn't do nothing." Raph told him.

"Yeah, Leo what do you think you did?" Mikey said as he sat down on the bed next to his brother and put his arm across his shoulders.

"I forgot one important part of being a leader, but also of being a brother. I didn't tell you what a good job you guys are doing. I never really said good job and for that I am sorry. You guys are doing excellent in your training in everything. I couldn't be happier of you guys. And not to get too mushy here, but I love you guys. Now with that said lets get the shell out of Don's room and get some aspirin and food. My head is killing me."

Everyone laughed and made their way into the living room, when the lair door opened.

"Hello my sons. It is good to be home. How was everything while I was away?"

All four turtles looked from one to the other.

"Oh, you know Sensei, it was just your normal everyday thing." Leo said as he gave his Master a hug.

"Yeah, a little of this, some T.V. nothing much goin on." Raph told him.

"Yep, just same old, same old." Mikey called out as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Donatello, what about your day?" Splinter asked his quiet son.

"Sensei, it was one Hell of a Day!"

**Well that is the end… Ok I know what some of you are going to say…WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT!!! Well I come up with these Ideas and I have to see where they take me… I want my stories to be as plausible as possible and seeing as its turtle stories how can it be, but…I hope you read it and enjoyed it… If you didn't like it you didn't like it…I enjoyed writing it and I thought it would be cool to have a multi-dimension universe…Well tune in next time for another exciting adventure….**


End file.
